


Contentment

by Blacier



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacier/pseuds/Blacier
Summary: Qibli and Winter find out a bit more about each other while relaxing in a secluded cave underneath the Jade Mountain Academy.





	Contentment

Prince Winter sighed in contentment as he let the soothing gurgle of the subterranean river lull him into a state of serenity. The stream was located in the one the many caves that were hidden underneath the Jade Mountain Academy’s main rooms. Ever since discovering this one in particular, Winter had taken to coming down to the cave to get a couple of hours of rest and relaxation after his classes. His secluded little hideaway proved invaluable at melting away the built-up tension and stress he tended to accumulate on a daily basis. It was his haven, his getaway for whenever he needed some time to unwind.

 

Provided, of course, that he could successfully ignore the drowsing Sandwing that lay draped across his back.

 

Winter grunted as he shifted slightly from where he was lying underneath Qibli. “You’re heavy, you know,” he grumbled.

 

Qibli yawned openly, revealing his pearly white teeth. “I’ll have you know that it's quite rude to comment on a gentledragon’s weight.”

 

Winter rolled his eyes at Qibli’s antics. He had come to expect all of the witty remarks and rebuttals that came included with what he affectionately dubbed the “Annoying Sandwing Package.” 

 

But in all honesty, although he would take it to his grave, Winter actually enjoyed the company of the dragon who was currently snoozing on his back. His charming demeanor, playful sense of humor, and compassion for others lent him an air of genuine amenity that Winter just couldn’t help but admire whenever he was around him.

 

“Whatever, you overgrown lizard,” Winter huffed. “I don’t really care if you want to stick around, just... stop moving around so much, alright?”

 

Qibli laughed softly to himself as he brought his head to rest beside Winter’s. “Aw, I knew you loved me,” he purred in Winter’s ear. 

 

Winter shivered, and it wasn’t because of his frost-breath. He blushed hotly, quickly turning away from the slightly sultry gaze that the Sandwing was giving him. The husky tone of Qibli’s voice flittered about his thoughts, causing his face to heat up even worse than before, making his white scales more akin to a tomato than the frigid season that he was named after. 

 

“Hmph. Keep dreaming, loverboy.” Despite the bit of inner turmoil that he was feeling at the moment, Winter made sure to keep his voice in check. No amount of teasing from the living distraction that was Qibli would take that small victory away from him. He was an Icewing prince! A member of the royal family! The insignificant ramblings from a Sandwing such as  _ him  _ were nothing to a member of the Icewing nobility. 

 

All of those thoughts stopped cold as Winter suddenly felt Qibli nuzzling intimately into his neck. To add to Winter’s shock and confusion, he felt a pair of claws wrap around his neck, pulling him into a close embrace right before Qibli whispered, “Why would I want to keep dreaming when I have you in my claws right now?”

 

Winter scoffed at Qibli’s not-so-subtle attempt at flirting. “Do you try that line on every dragon you meet?”

 

“Only the really cute ones,” Qibli replied with a brief wink in Winter’s direction. His tail snaked down to rest near Winter’s on the cave floor, the sand yellow and ice white colors complementing each other surprisingly well. The scorpion-like tip of Qibli’s tail drummed ever so lightly on the stone, all the while moving closer to Winter’s tail. The movements seemed nervous, very unlike the tail’s owner. 

 

“So,” Qibli began, twiddling his claws a bit. “Did it work?” His normally steady voice seemed to falter a bit with his question to the dragon before him, and his eyes housed the uncertainty of one who had a choice between risking it all or staying silent and never knowing how it would have all turned out. 

 

Hearing his question, Winter finally turned back around to look Qibli in the eyes. There, beneath the mask of certainty and confidence that the Sandwing always wore, Winter saw a maelstrom of emotions: doubt, uncertainty, longing, and most of all, a glimmer of hope.

 

Winter’s eyes softened as he began to see Qibli in a bit of a new light. Craning his neck upwards, he nuzzled against Qibli’s cheek, almost laughing when the dragon jumped in surprise at the sudden contact. Feeling around on the ground with his tail, Winter eventually found Qibli’s, and smiled as he felt their two tails intertwining in a slight twist. 

 

Winter sighed softly as he let his head rest underneath Qibli’s. “I’m not sure if that totally corny pickup line worked, but I suppose we could stay here for a while longer to find out,” Winter suggested.

 

In response, Qibli brought his claws back around Winter to hold him close again. “I’m absolutely  _ loving  _ the way you’re thinking, darling.”   
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely short fic written in a couple of hours that I came up with after seeing the lack of Qibli / Winter fics on this site... and I couldn't just let that go remedied, could I?


End file.
